


Heavy

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Not Really Because Kanata Definitely Enjoy Every Second of It, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haruka realized that he's probably just as crazy about Kanata as Kanata was about him.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	Heavy

“I have a girlfriend.”

It was probably a stupid idea, Haruka thought. After all, Kanata had pretty much obsessed over him for _years_ and he doubt that something as small as a girlfriend, especially an imaginary one that Kanata himself never even see. The last part was important, because that brother of his was a creepy bastard who stalked him all the time, thus probably knowing everyone that he knew. Even if Kanata believed him, he was sure that that bastard brother of him would go ballistic.

“Huh?”

Kanata turned toward Haruka, his eyes slightly wider, his mouth open, and Haruka braced himself for whatever frenzied reaction Kanata would give, already preparing to step back. However, he definitely didn’t expect what comes next.

Haruka watched as Kanata’s face turned from surprised to a more neutral one before asking, “Have you had sex yet?”

Now, it’s Haruka’s turn to be caught off guard by his brother’s words.

“Did you use condom? Or contraceptives?” The barrage of question continued, Kanata’s expression growing more and more obsessed much to Haruka’s confusion and horror. He definitely did not expect such reaction from his brother, which weirdly send a feeling of unease, different from the one that he usually have when it came to Kanata.

Kanata put his hand on his chin, “Well, it might be too soon, but we’re still pretty young so I guess it’s okay.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Haruka bites out, the unease in his stomach growing with each passing second.

“Eh? If you have sex you can have kids right?” Kanata replied with an oh-so innocent face.

Haruka felt something snap within him due to Kanata’s answer. Without thinking, he grabbed Kanata by the collar and slammed him to the wall.

“What the fuck…” Haruka growled, ignoring Kanata’s wince from the rough treatment, “Are you fucking messing with me? You said you love me right?!”

All those times Kanata proclaimed his love for him, practically begging for him to fuck him flashed through Haruka’s mind. What the hell were those for, then?

“Of course I love you.” Kanata replied serenely. “I’ve loved you for the longest time. I love you so much it’s driving me crazy.”

“So have kids, kids made from your sperm, so I can love them too.”

If the previous answer made something within Haruka snap, this answer threw whatever rationality within Haruka completely out of the window.

“…so you can replace me with them?”

Haruka’s hands moved to Kanata’s neck and began pressing, cauing Kanata to flinch.

“If you replace me with them, then they will be on the receiving end of your messed up love?” Haruka growled and put more and more of his strength into his hands around Kanata’s neck.

“N-nii-san-“

“I’ll kill you.” Haruka whispered, before he repeated those words again, this time nearly a scream, “I’ll fucking kill you!”

Tears began to pour out of Kanata’s eyes, but he was smiling, happier than he had ever been in years. “Y-yes… kill me…kill me, Haruka nii-chan…”

Haruka moved to kiss and shut his little brother up.

* * *

“Ah! Ugh! Ngh!”

Noises of pleasure and pain continuously escaped from Kanata’s mouth as Haruka’s hands pinched and pressed on his nipples with next to no kindness within it.

“C-come! I’m coming!” Kanata screamed out before cum spurted out from his dick for the nth time before Haruka let him go, his body flopping down to the cum covered bed, his breathing ragged.

Haruka glared at his brother’s weak, trembling body, his own breathing ragged from barely restrained anger. “How many times are you going to come just from my touch, you bastard?!”

He pulled down his pants, revealing his own hard, throbbing dick. He didn’t even pay attention to how it came to be, All he knew was that he was hard and he want to fuck Kanata into submission for those words that his little brother had flung at him.

“You’re happy, aren’t you?” Haruka breathed out. ”This is what you’ve always wanted, right? To have hammer this into your dirty little hole?”

A shudder of excitement went through Kanata’s entire body before Haruka even put his dick into his anus, “Yes! Yeah, I’ve been waiting- I’ve been waiting for this, Haruka nii-chan!”

“You’re happy, aren’t you, you fucking pervert?!” Haruka yelled as he slammed his dick into Haruka’s already wet and thoroughly fingered asshole roughly, waiting not even a second before he started thrusting over and over again.

“Ah! Aggh! I-It’s inside me! Haruka nii-chan is inside of me!” Kanata yelled as pain and pleasure racked through his entire body, Haruka hitting his prostate easily and roughly over and over again. Yet another proof of how much their bodies fit each other.

“You… are fucking mine!” Haruka screamed as he grabbed Kanata’s hair and foot, “From the top to the bottom. All fucking mine!”

Kanata could only flap his mouth uselessly as his voice failed to come out at all, the roughness of Haruka’s continuous thrusting into him left him gaping and gasping for air.

“Your brain! Your eyeballs! They’re all mine!” Haruka yelled at Kanata’s face, much to the latter’s utter pleasure and happiness. “Don’t you fucking dare to lay it on anyone else, you got it?!”

“I won’t- I won’t look at anyone but you-“ Kanata gasped, completely over the moon. “Haruka nii-chan- I-It feels good! Your dick feels good- Let it all out inside of me!”

“Of fucking course.” Haruka growled. “Take it all, swallow it all!”

Immediately after, Haruka let out his load inside of Kanata, who shook violently from pleasure, however without anything coming out of his penis, his mouth gaping widely noiselessly. A dry orgasm.

“…I love you, nii-chan.”

Haruka glared toward his brother hatefully. “I know.”

He wanted to curse at himself. It’s pretty fucking obvious that he’s probably just as attached and crazy about Kanata just as much as Kanata was about him.

“I love you too.”

Well, he guessed two can play the game. If Kanata was gonna burden him with that kind of heavy love, then it’s only fair if Haruka could unload his own heavy love on Kanata.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus point if you can guess what BL manga I lifted this whole thing from.


End file.
